A Friendly Kiss
by MyMidnightWish
Summary: Everyone seems to be experiencing their first kiss. Amu gets curious about it and Ikuto offers to give her her first kiss. Why not? based off a real life story


**Geri: SO this fanfic is based off of my friend's love life. Meaning this is going on right now. I'm sorry bud, but you have an amazing life moment right now! So please enjoy my narration of her current love life…..with the **_Shugo Chara!___**twist. Please be aware that this is going to progress as her own life progresses (: Many thanks and love to her for giving me a wonderful story to write!**

**FULL SUMMARY: Amu Hinamori is at the end of her eighth grade year. All around her, couples start to spring up and everyone seems to be experiencing their first kiss. On a dreary Friday afternoon a certain feline offers to give her her first kiss. A kiss is just a kiss, right? But what if that kiss meant more than just between friends?**

**A Friendly Kiss**

It was late at night when my phone started to ring. The ringtone was the loud voice of _Changin' My Life._ Groggily, I picked up my cell and greeted the late night caller. It was Kukai.

"Kukai?"

"I didn't know who else to call!" His voice sounded freaked out and fast.

"What happened?"

"I..I..I kissed Hoshina!"

"You _kissed_ Utau-chan?"

"Y-Yeah! She kept saying that I was a kid for not having my first kiss and and she kept calling me a kid. So…So I just kissed her!" His words seemed to blur together.

"Calm down, Kukai. Did this just happen?"

"Y-Yeah. I just walked her home!" He got a little quiet. "My heart is beating so fast."

He chuckled and told me good night. Lucky. Deep down, I wish I knew what it felt like to be kissed. The next morning, I curled my hair, it had gotten longer so it looked very lolita on me, and got dressed in my school uniform. Tadase had moved away a few months ago and I fingered the necklace he had given me. It was a silver heart pendant with a violet pink diamond in the middle of it and it hung around my neck from a silver chain. The Humpety lock hung around my neck as well. Ikuto crept into my mind. We were good friends now and he took great fun in picking me off the ground and hugging me in the air. Of course, it was annoying, but a part of me couldn't deny that I liked it. As I walked to school, the street was surprisingly empty.

"Aren't you late for school?" Speak of the devil.

"What about you, Neko-baka." I checked my watch. "I woke up an hour late, so what?"

Damn my cool persona.

"I'm skipped second period, that's all." I faced him and eyed his school uniform. "Are you trying to undress me with your eyes?"

I blushed, "NO!"

"Silly girl, get to class."

"I was on my way."

He jumped off the ledge he was standing on.

"I'll walk you." He offered and immediately went to my side.

"T-Thanks."

"What's with the stutter?"

"Nothing."

Of course my friday would start off like this. Later during lunch, I was assaulted with questions regarding where I was this morning. Yaya inquired that I was with a mysterious boy from off campus.

"It was Ikuto." I said bluntly.

There was smirks on everyone's faces. The boys, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Kairi left us to our girl talk and went to play some sports. Well, not so much Kairi, he usually watched.

"S-So.." Yaya's face turned red.

Rima and I looked at her expectantly.

"C-Class President kissed me…d-during our shopping trip."

"Really!" Rima and I exclaimed and bugged her for details.

Somehow a ducky brought them together.

"That's sweet." I say with a hint of jealousy.

"Yeah, so are you two together now?"

"I…I don't know.." Her face got redder by the minute.

"Well you should properly ask him." I advised confidently.

"Or kick him to the curve!" Rima said snootily.

"What about you, Rima-tan?" Yaya had a mischievous look in her eyes. "You and Nagi-kun?"

"You and Nagi?" My eyes widened.

Rima's cheeks turned a little red, "There's nothing to tell."

"Oh, please!" Yaya snorted. "I know I saw him kiss you before school started."

"Where?" Rima's face said it all.

"WHAT?" My mouth was agape. "You've both been kissed already?"

"You haven't?" They asked in unison.

I shook my head sheepishly.

"That's terrible!" Rima assured me.

"Why not?" Yaya waited. "I thought Tadase-kun did?"

"Nope."

"That wimp." Rima giggled.

"RIMA!"

"What about Ikuto?" Rima inquired.

"I..I.."

Yaya and Rima exchanged knowing looks.

"WE HAVEN'T!" I almost yelled.

Everyone in the lunch room stared at us.

"Haven't what?" Ikuto asked suddenly.

"I-Ikuto?"

"How did you get in here?" Rima asked.

"I'm a cat. I get into places." He shrugged and pulled up a seat next to me.

"We were asking-" Rima covered Yaya's mouth.

"Nothing. It was nothing." Rima smiled sweetly.

"Want to get out of here?" Ikuto asked, turning to me.

"Yeah, she does." Rima answered for me. "We'll cover for you."

"I want to ditch class, too!" Yaya whined.

"Go with the Class President."

"Go take her before a teacher catches you."

Ikuto grabbed my hand and we were out of the building.

"HEY! HINAMORI!" Kukai jogged over to us. "Where are you going?"

"We're going on a date." Ikuto said coolly.

"NO!" I said automatically.

"Don't rat us out?" Ikuto asked.

"Sure." Kukai gave us the thumbs up and returned to my friends.

They all gave me the thumbs up. I have never felt my cheeks be so hot.

"So where do you want to go?"

"I haven't really eaten anything." I say quietly.

"Then we'll go to an ice cream shop."

"I don't have any money."

"Don't worry, I'll pay." He smiled at me.

"What a cute couple." An old lady we passed said.

I looked down at our hands and realized we were still holding onto each other firmly.

"…" My blush grew tenfold and I immediately let go.

"What?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Hey, there's an ice cream stand over there!" Ikuto ran over to it and trusted that I followed him.

"So?"

"I only have enough money for one cone." He looked away from me.

"Then, let's go!"

"WHat?" He eyed me. "Aren't you hungry?"

"If you don't get any,then I won't either."

"I'll get a chocolate." Ikuto said stubbornly and handed the seller his money.

"What?"

He handed me the cone and waited for me to take a lick. The ice cream is quite delicious, I can tell it wasn't regular chocolate, instead I could taste the warm fudge on my tongue. Ikuto was licking the other side of the ice cream cone. Immediately, I pushed the cone away from me and accidentally pushed it into Ikuto's face. There was a huge drop of ice cream on the tip of his nose.

"You didn't have to do that." He glared at me.

"I-I-I'm sorry!"

"You owe me."

"Here!" I rummaged through my shoulder backpack for my handkerchief.

"Thank you." He wiped the ice cream off his nose. "So.."

"So…"

"What were you talking about with those girls?"

"Rima and Yaya?"

"Yeah."

"I.." A deep shade of red probably appeared on my face.

"You owe me, Amu. Think of it as a payment in full."

"You want to know that bad?" We came across a bench and sat on it.

The location of the bench was beautiful. It was under the shade of a fully grown elm tree. We sat in contented silence and several minutes passed before he pursued the matter once more.

"So?"

"They were asking if..if you kissed me yet."

He laughed, "Why would they ask such a weird question?"

"B-because I said I've never been kissed before."

Ikuto stopped laughing and looked at me with curiosity, "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"The Kiddy King didn't kiss you?" He touched my cheek and quickly pulled his hand away.

"No."

"Well, that's interesting." He sat back against the chair. "I should've guessed that he wouldn't have kissed you."

"Mhm.."

"So, my offer still stands."

"What?"

"Would you like me to be your first kiss?" Ikuto looked at me directly. "You're not dating anyone, anymore. So there's no problem right?"

"I…I guess not."

"So would you like me to?"

"Are you playing around?"

"I'm completely serious."

What was Is supposed to say? I looked p at the sky and thought for a long time. It was just a kiss, right? Nothing too big. Nothing too important. As I read, your first kiss isn't as important as your last. Plus, it was Ikuto. He's certainly kissed plenty of girls before me, why would I be anything special?

I met his eyes, "Y-Yes..please."

He smirked at me, "I promise I'll make your first kiss nice."

I blushed darker, "T-Thanks."

"No problem, next monday then? In the morning by your locker?"

"Uh..Uh..s-sure." Did it really have to be that planned.

"Well, I'll walk you back to class then." He smiled at me and took my hand.

I followed him back to Seiyo without a word.

_**After School….**_

I laid in bed, under the covers, and stared at the ceiling. What was I doing? Was this even right? I didn't even _like_ Ikuto and Ikuto certainly _didn't _have any feelings for me. Right? It was past nine o'clock and I still couldn't fall asleep. This was simply a friendly kiss, right? Yes, of course it was! Why would I even question it further? How silly…but why did I hope it would be more? WAIT. What was I thinking? Snap out of it. You're only going to get yourself hurt.

"It's only a friendly kiss." I chanted to myself. "Only a friendly kiss."

However, it's still my first kiss. Every girl's first kiss is special. It's something that you remember for the rest of your life. It's kinda like your wedding day, it's hard to forget. What if Ikuto and I clank teeth? My cousin said it was the most awkward thing that ever happened to her. What if Ikuto kisses me and misses? What would I do then? I can't possibly be cute! What if he confesses that he likes me? What if I end up liking him? What if he tries to make the kiss progress further? What if he believes I'm a bad kisser? That would be the most demeaning event on earth! What if he asks me out after the kiss? What if things change between us and it becomes horribly awkward! The thought of losing Ikuto as a friend is absolutely horrifying!

I drifted off to sleep with these thoughts in mind…

**Monday Morning…**

The weekend couldn't possibly be moving fast enough, but I was starting to think he might have been joking all along. I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror for what seems to be two hours now. I had curled my hair extra nice and put in a little blue bow. I stared at the reflection before me and wondered if I looked alright. Everyone says I look adorable, but i beg to differ. Sighing, I applied some eyeliner and went downstairs for breakfast. The house was empty and mom had left a note saying she took Ami to work with her. Good. I could be alone with my thoughts some more. Right as I was pouring myself a glass of milk, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I yelled and headed to the door.

When I opened it, I was surprised to see it was Ikuto.

"Good morning."

"M-Morning," He waltzed into my house and inspected the hallway. "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to make sure you got to school on time."

"Oh.." How thoughtful. "Well, I was just about to eat breakfast…"

"Can I join you?"

"I was just about to invite you." I smiled.

He smirked and followed me to my kitchen.

"That's the high school uniform right?"

"Yeah." He didn't seem to be in a good mood.

"What's wrong?" I poured him a glass of milk.

"Thanks." He looked up at me and met my eyes. "..I'm just thinking about how I'm going to kiss you."

I blushed almost immediately, "I..I thought you were kidding."

"I told you, I was serious." He said pointedly.

"I..I.." Score one for Ikuto.

"Let's head to school?"

"So early?"

"I have my own classes to get to."

"Oh," I blushed harder. "Of course."

"Can I change in your bathroom?"

"Uhm…sure?"

"Where?"

I pointed to a door down the hall and waited for him to disappear within it. What did he mean change? In no time at all, he returned to the hallway and was fully dressed in the Seiyo Academy school uniform for guys. I had to admit, he looked good in it.

"Where did you get that?" I asked eying him as he buttoned up the black suit coat.

"I did go to Seiyo before you, Kohai!" Ikuto said smugly and extended his hand out to me.

"Huh?"

"Shall we go, princess?" His smile was far more alluring for his own good.

I simply took his hand and let him lead the way. By the time we got to the school, there was a fair amount of students roaming around the campus. They gave Ikuto quizzical looks, but most of the girls swooned at the sight of him. I didn't see what there was to swoon about! He had nicely styled navy blur hair, azure eyes that took your full attention, and nicely colored skin. Sure, he was slim with a good muscle build, but a ton of guys fit that description. A rumor went around that he played with girl's feelings, but Ikuto was far too sweet to ever do that. At least to me….right? We walked up the stairs and made small talk; I noticed how excited he looked as we scaled the stairs. My heartbeat started to thud in my chest, was he going to do it now? Unfortunately for him and to my surprising relief, there were teachers in my hallway and I opened my locker a bit nervously.

"Damn.."

"Hm?"

"We can't do it now.."

"I know. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah.." His expression darkened a little bit.

"Well, I'm done here…" Was he going to leave now?

"Want me to walk you to class?"

"Sure." It came out lamely and I mentally smacked myself.

We headed towards the eighth grade staircase and started to descend. That was when I felt Ikuto's arm snake around my waist and his hand touch my chin and tilt it up towards him. I noticed his face inching towards mine and I automatically shut my eyes and turned my head away a millimeter. Ikuto let me go and breathed out a groan of disappointment.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, it's ok. If your'e not ready, you don't have to.." He met my eyes. "..do this."

"No! No, no. I..I really want to kiss you, I..I just freaked out! I'm so sorry!"

His facial expression broke my heart. He looked so genuinely sad!

"Hey, Ikuto!" A boy named Kyle called out to him. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing." Ikuto left me to go by myself and headed toward an exit not guarded by a teacher.

I felt terrible.

**Lunch Time…**

Yaya was sitting with Kairi at the conference room so it was just Rima and I eating lunch together. I sat in thoughtful silence until I felt her penetrating gaze at the side of my face.

"Yes?"

"So, did he kiss you yet?"

"No!" I shut my eyes and could feel a light blush appear on my cheeks.

"What happened?" She sipped at her milk patiently.

"I freaked out on the last minute and I feel so bad.." I started to tell Rima the full story and she went absolutely ballistic.

At all the romantic parts she cheered and the moment I was freaking out she was at the edge of her seat listening inattentively. Hopefully she would give me better advice then what everyone else has been saying.

"You should let him kiss you!"

"That's what everyone keeps saying!"

"I bet he's been DYING to kiss you!" Rima smirked.

"Oh my god!" I said in my usual fast paced tone.

"I betchu! I mean with the way he looks at you-"

"Hold up! He does not look at me like that!"

"Uh huh."

"RIMA!"

"I.D.'S." Our lunch aide said.

We scuttled up to the line and continued our conversation.

"Maybe he'll ask you out after the kiss?" Rima swooned.

"That's what Kukai said!"

"I bet he liked you!"

"Puh-lease!"

(returning to the lunch table)

"Have you talked to Tadase-kun about this?"

"No, not yet." I sighed. "But I will tonight!"

"Good. Ok, I'm calm now. I can help you seriously now."

I laughed warmly at her joke.

"So, do you like him?"

"Not like that."

"But you like him enough to kiss him?"

I blushed abit, "Yeah.."

"Because you shouldn't kiss him if you don't like him at all. I mean a first kiss is special. It's something you remember forever." She reminded me.

"I know.."

"But I think that it's good that it's him."

"Why?"

"Because you're both friends…I don't know how too explain it."

"Since we're friends there's no chance we could hurt each other?"

"Yeah!"

"Mhm.."

"SOO….did he say anything about how he's going to kiss you?"

"He did tell me he's going to make it last." My cheeks darkened.

Rima squealed, "See! He knows how to treat a girl right!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Hahahah!"

I pouted at her and then a question came to mind.

"What happens if we get awkward afterward?"

"I don't think you guys would get awkward around each other!" She looked at me coyly. "Not unless you make it awkward. I'm sure Ikuto wouldn't regret it or try to progress the kiss. It would only become awkward if you kept on rejecting him or you didn't like the feel of the kiss at all."

We went on and on like that the whole lunch period.

**Monday Night…**

_On Facebook…._

**Me: Hey, Tadase-kun! ^_^ Long time no talk haha**

**Tadase: Hey! :D What's up?**

**Me: Where do i begin?**

**T: sounds like a good story :D**

**M: well….Ikuto offered to give me my first kiss..**

**T: And you said?**

**M: Well…i said sure. I mean I sort of want to know what it feels like.**

**T: Well don't just kiss that feline because you want to get the kiss over with. You should kiss him because you like him.**

**M: Yeah you're right.. ._.**

**T: Is he still going out with Lulu?**

**M: No, they had a huge fight and broke up.**

**T: Well I guess it's ok to kiss him now.**

**M: You remember D:**

**T: Why would I forget?**

**M: ._.**

**T: Did you forget?**

**M: YES D":**

**T: rofl xDDD I betchu he brought it up!**

**M: o/o so?**

**T: Well remember what I said last time?**

**M: yeah, of course i do!**

**T: good. well think about it. Make sure you really want to kiss Ikuto.**

**M: Thanks, Tadase-kun :D**

**T: You guys would make a cute couple (:**

**M: SHUT UP D:**

**T: Plus he'll treat you right. I support you two :D**

**M: Tadase-lun o/o SHUT UP.**

**T: Hahaha, Amu-chan(: Night.**

**M: Night!**

**Tuesday: May 1, 2012 before 8:25 A.M. central time, sixth grade stair case**

**(ignore this, this information is for my friend who is reading this story xDDD)**

I wore black jeans, a white sweater that said _Sun, Fun, & Friends_, black converse that looked like it had blue paint splattered all over them, and a pink bow clip in my hair. I didn't curl it today and I made it a point to make sure Ikuto understood I didn't reject his attempts intentionally. He walked me to school again and up the stairs. Again, teachers were there and I tried to follow Rima's advice of not over thinking it and calming my heart beat. That task alone was utterly impossible. For some reason, we headed toward the sixth grade staircase and lingered around the top platform of it. We were alone, not a soul in sight.

Instantly, Ikuto put his arm around me, tilted my chin up, and pressed his lips against mine. I didn't even hear my heart beating anymore. So many questions were going through my mind, so many thoughts. His lips felt nice, though I wasn't sure if they were soft or not. The kiss itself was at least ten seconds long.

When he released me, he asked, "Are you happy now?"

I had this huge grin on my face accompanied by a scarlet blush, "Yes."

"Did you _like_ it?" Ikuto inquired with a smile.

I nodded, not meeting his eyes. Why wouldn't like it?

**Geri: So that's how I'll leave it for now (: Hope you liked it Bernie :DDD I didn't have time fore editing so sorry about that!**


End file.
